The 'Not so Golden Boy'
by Simone Simon
Summary: Darkness is consuming. Addicting if you will...Harry's a Death Eater, Draco's the only one he can turn to when things get bad. Full summary inside...HD SLASH!
1. The 'Golden' Boy

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole.

**Summary:** Darkness is consuming. Addicting if you will.  
Pretend for a second that you're one of the most powerful, most looked upon, wizards in the world...  
Now, pretend the Darkness took you, you didn't try to stop it, it just happened.  
Now you're his slave, and his equal at the same time.  
You're helping Lord Voldemort rise to power.

Who are you?

Why you're Harry Potter of course.

Who's going to save you, when you can't even save yourself?

**A/N:**Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy'**

* * *

"Harry," Hermione's soft voice called to him.  
Harry's head spun and ached, his arm burning where he had been marked as Voldemort's. He stumbled to the door of the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry," Hermione called, more demanding. "Where are you going?"

He ignored her and left through the portrait hole and, pulling his invisibility cloak from his bag, he disappeared.

Stepping out of the castle, Harry removed the cloak and turned to face the only other two people on the grounds after hours.

Blaise and Pansy faced him in black robes.

"Ready?" Pansy asked, producing a portkey and a third robe that she tossed to Harry. He nodded and reached for the key.

* * *

Reaching the childhood home of Tom Riddle, the three youngest Death Eaters put their hoods on and headed into the meeting room.

"My Lord." Harry bowed before Voldemort.

"Potter," he spoke. "Come, sit with me."

Harry took a seat to the left of the Dark Lord.

"Tell me, what news of the Order do you have?"

"Nothing as of yet, my Lord. There is a meeting the next new moon so the werewolf can attend."

Voldemort nodded. "Very well. Zabini, Parkinson, have we any recruits?"

Harry removed his hood now that the attention was away from him. He tried not to double over from the pain in his head. It happened at every meeting, but for some reason this was worse.  
"You don't look so well, Potter." A voice that Harry had come to know as belonging to Lucius Malfoy spoke from his left.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." His words were strained, trying to keep himself from screaming.

"Have you had a chance to speak with Draco?" Lucius continued.

Harry shook his head. For some time now Lucius had been trying to convince Draco to join with Voldemort, and he thought if Harry or Blaise could speak to him about it then he might agree to such a task.

"Good work," Voldemort said to Harry's right. "Keep trying. Now Harry, am I to understand that there is a Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch game tomorrow?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You're to throw the game."

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, satisfied, and turned to the rest of the room. "You all may go."

* * *

"...And Draco Malfoy catches the golden snitch, Slytherin wins the match!" Colin Creevey announced, a little less enthusiastically than normally.

Blaise and Pansy smirked from the stands; Harry landed his broom, indifferent about his house's loss. He spotted Lucius off to the side of the stadium, and, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the Gryffindors, walked over.

"I have to admit, I had my doubts when the Dark Lord told me you had joined us, but now I see your dedication. And anything you may need Harry, you can come to me."

Harry nodded, "Thank you."

Lucius left and Harry stood awhile, until the stadium had cleared and he assumed the showers were empty.

* * *

Harry removed his Quidditch robes and stood under the hot steaming water. He took in a deep breath, happy to be alone. He examined his left forearm under the water. The Dark Mark rested peacefully there. He sighed and washed up, then turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Harry?" a voice called from across the shower room.

He spun around, knowing he'd done something stupid, knowing that someone who shouldn't have had seen the proof of his loyalty to the Dark side.

Draco Malfoy stood, clad in a towel as well.

"Congratulations on winning the game," Harry muttered before grabbing his robes and running out.

Draco stood, baffled by what he'd just seen. "Potter, a...the golden boy? A Death Eater?"

* * *

Harry threw on his invisibility cloak as he entered the dungeons.

Reaching the Slytherin portrait he muttered "Basilisk," and the painting swung open.

Blaise was seated on the couch with some third year girls, celebrating their winning the match no doubt.

Harry walked over and grabbed the collar of his robes and dragged him up and to the 7th year dorms.

"Talk about inconspicuous Potter," Blaise snapped, pulling Harry's cloak off.

"Just shut up, Zabini, we have a-"

The dormitory door opened and Draco came in a bit flushed. Harry quickly threw his cloak on.

"Blaise."

"Draco."

"I just-"

"Nice job winning the game today," he said, stalling for time. "They're throwing you a party."

"I know but-"

"Hey, Drakie." Pansy came into the dorm.

Blaise threw a confused look Harry's way. Draco turned to face Pansy and Harry took the moment to pop his head out. 'Get rid of him,' he mouthed.

Luckily Pansy saw this and was able to persuade Draco to go to the common room for a drink with her. She mouthed a "you owe me" before leaving.

"Alright, what are you so worked up about Harry?" Blaise asked.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry?"

Nothing.

"Bloody hell," Blaise murmured realizing he must have snuck out.

* * *

Please review

Kisses

Simone


	2. The Distant Boy

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N: **Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Distant Boy_**

* * *

Harry quietly made his way up to Gryffindor tower under the protection of his cloak. He crept into bed in the 7th year dormitories. Placing an illusive charm on his bed (making it look to anyone else that he was asleep), he rolled over on his side and watched the door.

Hermione and Ron came in awhile later. "Harry?" Ron called.

Hermione shushed him, "He's asleep."

Ron looked rather upset. "What's been up with him lately? I mean, he's never lost a game, and he's been so..."

"Distant," Hermione finished, looking at what she thought was Harry's sleeping face. "I don't know. I mean, I could understand it after Sirius died, but that was over a year ago."

"I wish he would talk to us." Ron kicked some clothes on the floor and sat on his own bed.

"He'll come to us when he's ready," she said, more to assure herself than Ron.

Harry closed his eyes as his scar began to burn, not as intensely as it does in the meetings, but he figured something must be happening with Voldemort. He wanted to run to Blaise, to tell him that Draco had seen the Dark Mark, but he still wasn't sure who he could trust. After all, he had trusted Hermione and Ron and they had told everything he'd ever said to Dumbledore.

He never did get a chance to try and resurrect Sirius, because Ron went and opened his big mouth to Hermione, who in turn told Dumbledore.

So what if Blaise told Pansy, and Pansy told Voldemort, would Harry get in trouble, or would Draco?

There was one solution.

Lucius.

He seemed trustworthy; he wouldn't want anything to happen to Draco, right?

Harry moaned, his head aching, and decided to take a sleeping draft. It was the only way he could sleep these days.

* * *

Harry woke up screaming the following morning.

"Harry?" Ron shot up in bed. Seamus, Dean and Neville all looked just as concerned.

Harry jumped out of bed, head throbbing, arm burning, pulled his Death Eater robes from his trunk and ran out of the room, out of Gryffindor tower, and shot down the stairs, only to be stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, we need to talk."

"Not... now, Malfoy." Harry could barely speak through the pain.

Draco didn't fail to notice. "He's calling you, isn't he?"

"Shut-up!" Harry crouched on the floor in pain.

"Potter-"

Next thing Draco knew, Harry was doubled over on the floor, unconscious.

Checking to see no one was around, Draco picked Harry up and carried him to his room.

* * *

"Where is he?" Pansy asked impatiently. "We can't wait forever."

Blaise watched the castle from where they stood in the forest, they weren't allowed to be seen porting in the daylight. "It's not like him to be late. Do you think..."

The burning in both their arms became more persistent. "We have to go," Pansy said. "NOW!"

Blaise took one last look at the grounds before nodding.

* * *

Draco had laid Harry down on his bed. The blonde had requested a private room when the Slytherin's talk of the Dark Lord and becoming Death Eaters proved to be too much. Snape, wanting to protect him, fulfilled the request.

Now Draco dabbed at Harry's forehead with a cold cloth.

He noticed how pale and sickly the Gryffindor had gotten, but it wasn't until he removed Harry's shirt that he saw how skinny he was. He put Harry's pajama top, and the robes he'd been carrying on the nightstand, then he ran the cloth over his chest.

"Wake up, Potter," he pleaded.

Then he noticed the tattoo on Harry's left forearm. A skull with a snake through it. Draco shivered, it was glowing black. He remembered that was how Voldemort called them.

The blonde ran his pale fingers over the mark.

Harry moaned, "D-don't touch it."

Draco drew his hand back. "You passed out in the hall," he informed Harry.

The raven-haired teen rolled over and clutched his stomach. "It hurts," he muttered. "Everything hurts."

"Do you want me to get-"

"No!" Harry half screamed half whined. "No one can know." He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"Harry, there has to be someone who can help."

"Why do you care?"

"Because even you don't deserve this kind of pain."

Harry paused in thought for a moment. "Your dad," he rasped.

"Lucius?"

"He said... if I ever... needed anything... to..." Harry fell unconscious again before he could finish.

"Dammit!"

The only way Draco knew how to contact his father was by owl. He scrawled a note on a scrap piece of parchment. "Find Lucius," he told the owl.

* * *

A brown barn owl flew in through the window at the Riddle house and landed on Lucius Malfoy's shoulder.

"Malfoy?" Voldemort asked from where he sat.

Lucius shrugged, taking the parchment from the owl's leg. "It's from Harry," he lied. "He was called to Dumbledore's office... it doesn't say what about."

Voldemort nodded. "Go make sure it's not about the Order... or better yet, Potter's loyalties."

Lucius bowed as he left the room, then he Apparated outside of the Hogwarts gates.

He stopped to look over the note again:

_Lucius,_

_Potter's hurt... need help._

_-Draco_

Lucius shook his head then headed into the castle.

* * *

"I never realized how severe this was," Lucius said after doing a once over on Harry. "Give him this when he wakes up again." He handed a vial to his son. "It's a numbing potion; it'll help him stay conscience."

Draco nodded, placing the potion next to the bed.

"Draco, no one can know about Harry, and honestly, since you do it would be best if you were to-"

"Father, you know my position on this. Neutral until convinced otherwise."

Lucius scowled. "Well I have to go make up some reason why Harry wasn't in the meeting today. Owl me when he wakes up."

And he was gone.

Draco sighed and made his way out of the dungeons and to the kitchens. Harry would probably be hungry when he woke up and Draco was now.

* * *

Please review

Kisses

Simone


	3. The Dark Boy

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N: **Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy: _The Dark Boy_**

* * *

"Malfoy?" Harry called from bed a few hours later.

The blonde closed the Potions book he was reading from and, putting his quill down, walked over. "Take this," he said, handing Harry the potion Lucius had given him. "My father brought it."

Harry shook his head. "Can't take it."

"It's just a numbing potion."

"After a certain amount of betrayal you learn not to trust people, especially if they're doing something 'for your own good'." Harry winced, his head still searing with pain.

"I thought Death Eaters were in some circle of trust," Draco said.

"They are," Harry breathed. "But I choose to not take part. Therefore I can't take the potion Lucius brewed."

"Well..." Draco thought for a minute, seeing the obvious pain Harry was suffering from. "I could brew a new one, in front of you so you know that there's nothing strange in it." He shrugged.

Harry nodded. "I'd do it myself, but it hurts to move still."

Draco took out his wand and after Harry sat up against the pillows he waved it over the bed and a bunch of Potion supplies appeared.

He brewed the potion and gave it to Harry. "Thank you," Harry said after he'd taken it. Draco cleared the bed and brought in a tray of food for the Gryffindor. "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked as Draco started a letter to his father.

The blonde looked over at him. "My father's pushing me to become a Death Eater, my mother is pushing me to join with Dumbledore. When I saw the Dark Mark on your arm in the showers, I realized just how easy it is to be taken over by something. I wanted to talk to you about it, but you disappeared. So today when I saw you running down the stairs, I thought I'd get a chance. Then you passed out... I can't understand why you would let this happen to yourself... and I guess I'm 'doing this' because I want to know.

"How did Dumbledore's golden boy turn into Voldemort's minion?"

Harry sighed and looked at his hands. "My godfather died in our fifth year." He began. "I know that doesn't make any sense to you, but he was sort of keeping me alive for awhile back then. But he died and I was lost in myself after that. Hermione and Ron didn't know what to do or how to help me and then I lost it. I tried to resurrect him."

"Your godfather?"

"Yes, and I told Ron that I planned to. He told Hermione and they both went to Dumbledore. That was sixth year, which was when my trusting issues began. I was afraid to tell them things after that. I was afraid to tell them that I wanted to die, that I was making my own scars," He turned his arms over, palms on his hands facing up and Draco saw scars and cuts covering the area. He'd been too absorbed in the Dark Mark to see them before.

"I don't know how it happened, but before the summer I began talking to Blaise Zabini, and then on my 17th birthday, he told me I was eligible to become a Death Eater. And I found myself seriously considering it, which scared me at first, and then I liked the idea. So I asked him what I had to do, and one night after school began, he took me and Pansy Parkinson to the Forbidden Forest, and we ported to Riddle Manor, there we were initiated."

Draco was listening intently to Harry's story.

"I don't know when I made the transition from light to dark," Harry finished. "But I did."

"So Granger and Weasley don't know?"

Harry shook his head.

"And Blaise and Pansy are Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded.

"Wow."

"I should probably-" Harry tried to get up, but his head spun and his vision blurred.

"Stay here," Draco finished for him, even though he knew that wasn't where Harry was taking the conversation.

"I can't just-"

"Harry, you can barely move, just lay down, relax." Draco turned back to the parchment for Lucius. "I'm going to send this, don't move."

After Draco left, Harry took a look around the room. It was very Slytherin, but then again, what did he expect? He sighed, sinking down into the covers and waited for Draco to return.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Draco asked, entering his room with both his and Harry's dinner to find the raven-haired teen stretched out on the couch reading his Potions essay.

"This is really good. I always thought Snape put you at the top of Potions because you were his favorite, but now I see why."

Draco put the food down on the table between them. "I'm not done writing it," he said.

Harry nodded and put the essay down then picked up a sandwich off the tray. "I should probably head back up to Gryffindor. Hermione and Ron will be worried."

Draco laughed. "Because you worry about that when you storm out to go to a Death Eater meeting."

Harry glared at him

"It's the truth."

He got up and walked towards the door. "Thanks Draco."

Draco saluted him playfully.

Harry smiled then headed off, feeling unusually happy. It's the potion, he told himself.

"Harry, is everything alright, mate?" Ron asked that night. " 'Mione and I have been a little worried."

Harry turned to his friend. "I'm fine Ron, there's just a lot going on lately. It's all a bit overwhelming."

Ron nodded and Harry climbed into bed.

* * *

"Potter, what happened yesterday?" Pansy asked as Harry came down to the Great Hall the next morning.

"We waited as long as we could," Blaise added.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me," he said, reciting what the letter he'd received from Lucius said. "Hermione and Ron had told him I'd been acting a bit off the last couple of weeks. I had to make up an excuse."

They both nodded. "Well you didn't miss anything, it was just a general meeting. The Dark Lord wanted to congratulate you on throwing the game," Blaise said.

It was such an odd statement, but Harry nodded and headed on his way.

* * *

Draco turned a corner Sunday night, the day after Harry had passed out, to find the raven-haired Gryffindor sitting on the ground against a wall, eyes screwed shut.

"Harry?" Draco knelt down beside him.

"He's called us three days in a row," Harry moaned. "I don't understand it."

Draco saw where Harry's right hand was clutching his left arm and the blonde was able to pry his fingers off, revealing the Dark Mark burning on his skin.

"C'mon, Potter, I can make you another potion and you can rest up-" Draco tried to pull him up.

"No, I have to go."

"Harry-"

"If he thinks I'm not loyal, he'll kill me, is that what you want? Look, Blaise and Pansy will be here soon, you should go."

Draco hesitated. "Come to my room when you get back?"

Harry nodded and Draco went to hide behind the corner.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Pansy snapped, walking down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, always being the more compassionate one in the pair.

"I just...my scar," Harry stuttered.

Blaise helped him up and supported his weight.

"There's no time to leave, we'll have to port here," Pansy said taking out a portkey.

Draco headed to his room once the three Death Eaters disappeared, it was almost nine, no telling when Harry would be back.

* * *

Please Review

Kisses

Simone


	4. The 'Happy' Boy

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N: **Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The 'Happy' Boy_**

* * *

"You're neutral, right Dray?" Harry asked, it was around one in the morning and they were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace in Draco's room drinking pumpkin juice and roasting marshmallows. 

"Basically."

"So that means you aren't loyal to either side?"

"If you're asking me if I'll tell Dumbledore things you say to me, or if I'll tell my father, I won't."

Harry smiled slightly. "Just had to make sure."

Draco lay down on his stomach and propped his head up with a hand, then looked over at Harry, who was staring intently at the fire and popping marshmallows into his mouth. "With all the pain you're put through," Draco began and Harry looked over at him. "Why do you still hurt yourself?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. Draco reached out for his arm and pushed up the sleeve.

"Oh," Harry looked back at the fire, then to Draco once more. "I guess... it just reminds me that I can feel... anything at all, besides the darkness that's... well, overpowering me. I don't do it often anymore," he added. "Just when I need to know, need to feel."

Draco saw the pain in Harry's eyes and somewhere past the darkness, he saw the fear, of what, he didn't know. Then he realized he was still holding the other boy's hand from when he reached for his arm. Their eyes locked and for a minute, neither of them moved.

Then Harry pulled his hand away and looked back into the flames. "You don't want to get involved Draco," he said coolly. "I'm more complex than you may realize."

Draco laughed and sat up. "If I don't get involved, who will? You already shut Granger and Weasley out. You can try and shut me out, but right now, as I see it, I'm your only link into the sane world. I won't let you push me away Harry. I'm too involved already. If I don't stick around you could end up killing yourself, or better yet, Voldemort could kill you. So I'm involved whether you like it or not."

Harry didn't say anything for a minute. "So, I guess this makes us friends?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, we're friends. Now get out, Potter."

Harry smiled and headed for the door.

"Harry." He turned around. "You look a lot better when you smile."

Harry froze for a second and then finished the walk to the exit.

"Night," Draco called after him.

* * *

"Harry, wake up." Ron shook his arm. 

Harry moaned and rolled over.

"C'mon mate, if we're late for Potions, Snape'll kill us."

He dragged himself out of bed and to his trunk to get dressed.

"Meet you in the common room?" Ron asked.

"You mean Hermione's there and you don't want me to keep you from seeing your girl friend," Harry corrected him.

"I knew you'd understand," Ron smiled and left.

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, slipping on his robes. "You look a lot better when you smile."

Draco's words came back to him, and suddenly, he wanted to get to Potions class.

* * *

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said as he came down the stairs. 

"Morning Harry, ready to go?"

Harry nodded and the three headed off. When they reached the Potions class Hermione and Ron sat together, and there were no more open seats with the Gryffindors for Harry.

Snape walked in. "Is there a problem, Potter?" he asked.

"I don't have a seat, sir," Harry said looking over at him.

"There's an open chair next to Mister Malfoy," Snape spat, setting a stack of papers on his desk.

Harry walked across the room to where Draco sat. "Don't want to sit with me, Potter?" Draco asked playfully.

"Of course not, you're my arch nemeses."

Draco smirked and looked up, receiving an odd glance from Snape, who shook it off and began his lecture about herbs and ingredients that go into potions.

"Lucius wants you to come to the Manor for Christmas holiday," Draco whispered.

"He mentioned something about that last night, after the meeting," Harry said under his breath.

"Are you going to?" Harry noticed Draco sounded almost hopeful.

"I think it only right of me. After all, Lucius thinks I look up to him."

Harry looked over at Draco when he didn't reply. The blonde was scratching aimlessly on his parchment.

"I don't mean-"

"It's fine Harry. My father and I have never gotten along. Now that you're on his side... he sees you as the son he never had." Draco looked over and attempted a smile.

"I won't go if you don't want me to."

"I do want you to."

"But-Lucius?"

"Screw Lucius."

This time Harry smiled.

"Ahem." Both Harry and Draco's heads shot up at the sound of Snape's voice. "Is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Draco plastered the Malfoy smirk on his face and Harry fixed a glare on his own. "I was just informing Potter over here that Slytherin House is going to win the Quidditch cup this year."

Snape nodded. "Very well then, five points from Gryffindor for interrupting the class, Potter." The Gryffindor house groaned and Snape went back to his lesson.

Draco snorted and Harry tried not to laugh. "That's all you could think of?"

"Shh, or it'll be your turn to make up an excuse," Draco warned.


	5. The Running Boy

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N: **Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Running Boy_**

* * *

Harry walked out of the Potions room, Hermione and Ron in tow.

"What was going on with you and Malfoy in there?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Nothing," Harry said, trying to walk a bit faster.

No luck on Hermione's end though, she was right beside him in a few seconds. "There was something, Harry," she told him. "I haven't seen you smile like this in a long time."

Harry tried to wipe the look off his face and walked on. "There was nothing going on with me and Malfoy."

Hermione wasn't satisfied, but she let it slip.

Harry hurried up to Gryffindor Tower and to the bathroom in the 7th year boys' dorm.

He locked the door and leaned over the sink. Looking in the mirror Harry saw what Hermione was talking about. He looked... happy.

Running a hand through his messy hair, Harry decided that he just needed some more time to himself.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you're punishing yourself for being happy," Draco said, leaning against a pillar in the owlry that night.

"No," Harry protested. "I'm just saying that we're spending a lot of time together, and it's starting to show."

"Because you smile more?"

"Yes."

"You're messed up, Potter."

"I know, I told you that." Harry looked over to the window where Hedwig was perched.

"And I told you that I'm not backing off. I'm not letting you run from me Harry." Draco walked over so he was standing in front of him.

"I'm not running," Harry said, meeting Draco's eyes.

"Yeah and I'm not gay," Draco scoffed before leaving.

Harry stood, frozen, one question on his mind. "Is he?"

* * *

Harry doubled over in Transfiguration class a few days later. He clutched his fore arm and Blaise and Pansy exchanged looks. They knew what this meant. Voldemort was calling the inner circle.

"Mister Potter, is everything alright?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry sucked in a breath; Draco tried not to meet his gaze. "Infirmary," he gasped.

"I'll take him!" Blaise jumped up.

McGonagall gave him a funny look, but nodded. Blaise led Harry out of the classroom.

"You okay?" Blaise asked.

"I'll be fine... I just need to go." Harry stood the best he could as Blaise took out the portkey Pansy had slipped him.

"Try and stay conscious." Blaise smirked as Harry disappeared.

"What the Dark Lord doesn't want to admit..." Lucius Malfoy was briefing Harry as they made their way through Riddle Manor to the meeting room. "Is that he can't do this without you. His powers were divided between the two of you that night that your parents died. Two halves make a whole, Harry. And you are half of the Lord's whole."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to guess we're preparing for war, then."

"You guessed right, Potter," Voldemort answered as they entered the room.

Harry and Lucius bowed.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. We did only have a meeting two days ago. Well... I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THE WAY THINGS ARE GOING!" Voldemort yelled.

Wormtail flinched at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Goyle! Why haven't we moved in on the Ministry!?"

"I... um...the-Fudge you see," Goyle Sr. stuttered.

"Silence!" Voldemort pointed his wand and the other man was on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Harry held his breath.

"Malfoy." Voldemort turned to Lucius. "I expect more men in the Ministry's walls by Sunday."

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort stood and stared at Lucius a moment longer. "What are you waiting for!?"

"Potter." Voldemort looked at Harry. "Feed Nagini." Harry let out the suffocating breath.

"Lestrange! I want Bellatrix out of Azkaban and in this room by Friday," he said to Rabastan. "Now, everybody out! Potter, stay."

Harry dropped Nagini's food plate and waited until the room emptied to approach Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord?"

The Dark One sat in his chair. "You think I'm oblivious to your pain, don't you?" he asked.

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sure you remember the bond we share."

"Yes."

"Then maybe you'll realize that I can not only sense your pain, but I can feel it as well."

Harry nodded.

"I hate seeing you like this, Potter. After everything, you came out faithful to me; you are, indeed, worthy of the praises others give you. If only they new you were a servant to the Dark...What if I told you I can make the pain stop, Harry?"

The Gryffindor looked up. "How?"

Voldemort smiled maliciously. "I can take your magic."

* * *

Please Review

Kisses

Simone


	6. The Weak Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thank so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Weak Boy_**

* * *

Harry stumbled into Potions class late the following Monday. "Potter," Snape drawled. "You're excuse?" 

Harry's head spun. "I passed out in the shower," he dropped down into an empty seat.

Snape glared at Harry, "Five points from Gryffindor," Then he turned on his heel and continued his lecture.

"Potter, come see me," Snape said, sitting at his desk after giving out a reading assignment and an essay. Harry got up and fumbled to the professor's desk. "What's wrong with you, Potter?" Severus spat.

Harry shook his head, "I just don't feel very well."

"You look like you should be in the hospital wing."

"Well, I-"

"Draco, escort Potter here to the infirmary." Snape called.

"Yes Professor," The blonde said. Draco got up and led Harry to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked as Harry headed in the direct opposite direction of the hospital wing.

"Not to the infirmary," Harry spat.

"Potter," Draco grabbed his arm and Harry almost fell over. "What's going on? You practically died in Transfiguration on Friday, Blaise rushed you out like-"

"Like there was a meeting for the Dark Lord's inner circle? Exactly." Harry tried to pull out of Draco's grasp.

"Are you sick because of him?"

Harry shrugged, "Sort of," then he stumbled down the hall.

"Al least let Madame Pomfrey give you a check up." Draco pleaded.

Harry glared at the Slytherin, "If I did that then she would see the Dark Mark, jeeze Malfoy, I thought you were smart."

"Hey," Draco pulled Harry around to face him. "Don't start with me Potter, I'm not in the mood."

"Ohh, now I'm scared."

"You should be, all I have to do is breathe the wrong way and you'll fall over."

Harry shoved Draco, "You don't get it do you!?"

Draco grabbed Harry's robes, "Obviously not."

"Voldemort took my magic!"

Draco let go of him, "He…he what!?"

"He took my magic," Harry said again, straightening his robes.

"Why?"

"To stop the pain. It's hard to properly serve your master when you pass out in his presence."

"But…from what I can see, you're worse off." Draco said, taking in what Harry was sharing with him.

"That's just my body's initial reaction, it has to get used to not having the magic in its system, I'll be fine in a few more days."

"What about school? You can't go to a wizzarding school if you're not a wizard."

"I've got to stick around for awhile, if Dumbledore finds out I don't have my magic he'll know something's up. Besides, it's almost Christmas holiday, and after that, it's only a matter of time before the war begins."

"Granger and Weasel must know something's up, the way you came into class today."

"I'm just going to avoid them."

"For how long?"

"I don't know Draco! I don't know much of anything right now."

"Calm down," Draco soothed. "I'm going to put something on the table, alright?" Harry nodded. "You can stay with me, in my room. No one will have to know, unless you want to tell Blaise and Parkinson."

"I don't know," Harry said skeptically.

"Fine, but who else can you go to and have a solid, 'no questions' policy?"

"Oh, is that what this is? I always thought it was you trying to pry every little piece of information containing my Lord out of me."

Draco shook his head, "Looks like you've got a lot to learn."

"Forget it Malfoy, I've got to go," he spat before clumsily making his way to Gryffindor.

Draco sighed and headed back to the Potions classroom

* * *

"Potter, over here!" Pansy called from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

Harry had gotten a note at dinner telling him the meet Blaise and herself that night. "Hey," he walked over, "What's this all about?"

"You," Blaise was sitting on the ground, his back against a tree. "What's up with you lately?"

"You look like hell," Pansy added.

Harry took a seat next to Blaise, "The Dark Lord took my magic," he said.

Pansy blinked a few times. "What!?"

Harry shrugged, "Not all of it, I can still do basic spells, and he left the parsel tongue, but he took all the major stuff, mostly the powers that were transferred to me when I was a baby."

"Why'd he take them?" Blaise asked.

"Because he knew how much it hurt me to be around him, the bond we share is magical, so he took the magic that hurts me." Harry pushed back the hair on his forehead.

"Your scar," Pansy gasped. "It's gone."

Harry nodded, "Part of the bond."

"So you let him do this…why?" Blaise asked.

"To better serve him." They sat in silence for a while. "I need to get some sleep," Harry said standing up. "We have a meeting Friday." He informed them before heading back to the castle.

* * *

"Tell me something Potter," Draco stepped out from the entrance to the castle after Harry. "How can someone be so loyal to a person who's tried to kill them for seventeen years?" 

"You followed me? Get lost Malfoy."

"No, I want to know. What makes you think that Voldemort won't kill you? I mean, he's already halfway there, he took your magic." Draco walked over so he was mere inches from Harry's face. "You think this," he grabbed Harry's arm and pushed up the sleeve revealing the Dark Mark, "You think this will protect you?"

"Just because he burned a brand into your skin doesn't mean you're safe. Look at Snape, if he were so safe in Voldemort's hands why isn't he there now?" Harry tried to pull his arm away from Draco's grasp, but he held tighter.

"I've lost people too Harry," Draco continued. "I lost my father to Voldemort, hell, maybe I never had him to begin with. But I lost my mother too, to this darkness. Her eyes are always clouded; she's still waiting for a savior. My father has beaten and bruised her over the years to the point where she can't feel anything anymore.

"Kind of like you, Harry. You may not care about anything I'm saying, but it's better that you know. You're not alone Harry." Draco let go of the Gryffindor's wrist and started walking towards the dungeons.

"Malfoy," Harry called.

Draco stopped, his back to Harry.

"What you said in the owlry."

"Yeah?"

"Was it true?"

Draco smirked, "As true as the tattoo on your arm."

Harry smiled as Draco disappeared.

* * *

Please Review 

Kisses

Simone


	7. The Other Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R...thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Other Boy_**

* * *

"I don't get it!" Ron threw down his Defense Against the Dark Arts book in frustration as Harry walked into the common room. 

"Neither do I." Hermione sighed, leaning back on the couch.

Ron's eyes went wide and he blinked various times. "Did you hear that, Harry? Hermione Granger doesn't understand an assignment."

"Well, after six years of knowing everything she's bound to be a little rusty," Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Besides, Professor Andrews has no idea what he's teaching," Hermione defended herself.

"Hey." Colin popped his head over the back of the couch. "I hear Dumbledore's firing Andrews."

"It's about time." Hermione sulked.

"Who's going to be the new teacher?" Ron asked.

"Dunno." Colin took a seat with Hermione and Ron.

"Snape," Harry said. Everyone looked at him. "Dumbledore is going to give Snape his dream position as DADA teacher and hire a new Potion's professor."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Snape's the only person who can teach us to defend ourselves in the war with the Dark Lord."

The room got quiet, all eyes were on Harry. He sighed and headed up to the dorm.

* * *

"Mister Potter, you should be resting," McGonagall said Tuesday in Transfiguration. "As I understand it you missed Potions yesterday due to illness."

"I'm fine now, Professor." His face was still extremely pale and his voice was shaky.

McGonagall wasn't convinced, but continued her lesson anyway.

A wad of paper hit Draco in the head halfway through class. He looked around but everyone seemed to be taking notes, so he picked up the paper and un-balled it.

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower at midnight.  
-Dark Servant_  
  
Draco shook his head and looked over at Harry, who was pretending to take notes. He tossed a paper back to the raven-haired teen.

Harry read:  
  
_Code Names, huh? Make it 11 and you have a deal.  
-Silver Dragon_

Harry looked over at Draco and nodded.

* * *

Draco slinked to the Astronomy tower that night at 11. "Guess Potter forgot we changed the times," he said to himself, crossing the empty room and sitting on a windowsill. He stared out at the empty grounds.

Snow began falling; it was only a couple more weeks before Christmas Holiday. Draco wondered if Harry was still coming to the manor.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice whispered in Draco's ear.

The blonde whipped his head around expecting Harry, but no one was there. He furrowed his brow and turned back to the window.

A minute or two later a hand reached up to caress Draco's cheek. The blonde blindly clutched the air, just barely grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak.

A smirking Harry was revealed, hand still gently resting on Draco's cheek.

"I thought I was losing my mind," Draco said.

"You never answered my question." Draco let the cloak fall to the ground, pooling at Harry's feet and making them invisible for just a second before Harry jumped up next to Draco on the sill.

"Draco?"

"Why did you want to meet?" Draco asked.

Harry's lips curled into a sexy half-smile. "I thought it about time I told you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm attracted to you, Malfoy."

Draco's breath caught in his throat. _'Harry fucking Potter.'_ All his memories of the last six years came back to him, starting with that crucial day in the robe shop.

For a brief second he was no longer Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son bound for terrible, but great things. In that instant that Harry admitted his true feelings, the blonde turned into 'Dragon sweetie' Narcissa's sweet, kind, caring, shy Dragon.

The glitter wore away in that instant, blonde hair fell into unnaturally silver eyes as Draco looked down at his knees.

"Say something Draco," Harry pleaded, wondering if he shouldn't have said what he had said.

"I'm Voldemort's Heir." Harry froze; scared silver orbs met confused green ones.

"What!?" Harry cried, jumping off of the sill.

Draco fought back tears; he pressed his palms to his eyelids. _'This is what happens when you open up to people,'_ he told himself_. 'You scare them away.'_

"No," Harry protested, "Because if you were V-the Dark Lord's heir then you would be a Death Eater, or at least attend meetings."

Draco shook his head, eyes still closed. "Lucius and Voldemort are giving me time to think things through. Figure out where my loyalties lie. They believe I'll make the 'right' decision." He hugged his knees and looked over at Harry with watering eyes.

Harry stepped closer. "But... why didn't you tell me before, like when you found out I was a Death Eater?"

Draco shrugged. "I didn't know how you would react."

Harry sat next to the blonde again, for a while neither of them said anything, just looked out at the grounds. "Well, we're a pair aren't we?" Harry said, smiling. "The 'Savior of the Wizarding world' turned Death Eater and the Heir of the Dark Lord turned indifferent."

Draco smiled as well. "At least we're starting our relationship off honest."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Relationship?"

"That is why we're here, isn't it? To confess our feelings for each other and snog the night away."

Harry smirked. "Now that doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

He leaned over and caught Draco's lips in a kiss.

"Funny how things work out," Harry whispered, breaking the kiss and disappearing under his invisibility cloak.

Draco sighed and leaned back against the windowpane, smiling.

* * *

Please Review 

Kisses

Simone


	8. The Restless Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R...thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Restless Boy_**

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in bed that night, unable to sleep. It felt as if he were being watched.

He snatched his wand off the night table and jumped out of bed then looked around the dorm room. Everything seemed to be in order, but there was something very uncomfortable about being in there for Harry.

He pulled out his invisibility cloak and then snuck out of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco rolled over in bed, ignoring the knocking sound.

"Draco," someone called through the portrait.

The blonde grumbled and got out of bed. "It's after three in the morning, this better be damn good," he said, heading to the portrait hole. "Who is it?"

"Harry."

He raised an eyebrow and opened the painting wall. No one was there.

"Hey," Harry said, pulling off his cloak and stepping inside. "I know it's late, but I couldn't sleep."

Draco stared at Harry and the cloak in his hand. "Did I miss something?"

Harry smiled. "Sorry. Dad's old cloak. I use it to get around when I'm not supposed to be around."

"Ah."

"Anyway, I was thinking, remember what you put on the table before?" Harry asked.

The blonde nodded.

"Well, I'd like to take you up on that."

Draco smiled and nodded and then Harry caught the Slytherin's lips in a kiss, much deeper than their previous one.

* * *

Harry and Draco were snogging on the couch come Friday. The blonde's hands had wandered down to grope around inside of Harry's pants.

Harry moaned, pulling out of a passionate kiss. "I have to go," he said.

Draco whined, "But we're just getting started."

Harry smiled and kissed the Slytherin's nose. "Duty calls." He held his arm out so Draco could see the Dark Mark, burning black.

Draco rolled his eyes, but not before noticing a fresh wave of cuts around his boyfriend's wrist.

"You could come with me," Harry suggested, buttoning his pants.

The blonde just laughed, ignoring the evidence of Harry's depression. "Yeah, and make my father happy? You wish."

Harry shrugged and pulled on his robe.

Draco pouted and sat back on the couch.

Harry chuckled, gave Draco one more quick kiss, then went to meet Blaise and Pansy.

* * *

"Oh, my Lord, my Lord, I'm sorry I was ever caught."

"Stop groveling, Bellatrix!" Voldemort snapped as Harry and the others arrived.

Bellatrix turned around and spotted Harry. "What is he doing here!?"

"Potter is one of our newest recruits."

Harry smirked at the look on the former prisoner's face and took his seat at Voldemort's left hand.

"I don't believe this!" she shrieked. "He's a spy, he's got to be!"

"Oh, speaking of which." Harry turned to the Dark Lord. "I got word that Dumbledore is firing our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I suspect he'll hire Snape in that position and get a new Potion's Master."

Voldemort nodded. "That would make sense, especially if they suspect we're close to war. Any word on the Order?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll write Lupin tomorrow."

Bellatrix scowled. "I don't believe this," she muttered again.

"If you're quite finished." Voldemort glared at her and she sat down.

The meeting continued in its usual flow.

"Lucius." Voldemort turned to Draco's father.

"I've moved Jennings into the Muggle Artifacts sector in the Ministry. To better track Arthur Weasley and his dealings with the Order."

Ron's face flashed in Harry's mind.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Potter? With the muggle borns and half bloods you hang out with? With those muggle-loving fools? They're lower than dirt, Potter," Pansy spat that breezy summer night right before their initiation.

"We have a chance to take the world, Harry. We can get rid of the filth breathing our air," Blaise added, a sadistic smile on his face.

It had all sounded so rehearsed to Harry, like they didn't have any beliefs; just what they were told was right and wrong. It was wrong to associate with muggles, but it was right to side with the impending doom that was Voldemort.

Lucius had shown up then, throwing a deadly glare at Harry. And that was the beginning, of the end, of Harry fucking Potter, savior of the Wizarding world.

"...And Crabbe and Goyle are filling some new positions that I've added," Lucius continued.

Harry saw Draco, the way he had been for six years, Crabbe and Goyle always at his elbows.

"As for the school..." Voldemort looked to Pansy.

"There are few students of age that wish to take a position with you my Lord," she began. "Those who do are all Slytherins, and those who are not of age say they'll wait, and be ready when the time comes."

The dark one nodded. "We'll have another ceremony after the holidays then."

Harry remembered Dumbledore and all the help he'd given the Gryffindor over the years, starting from the very beginning, when he took him away from the Dursley's.

"As for Draco..."

The words of his boyfriend came back: "How can someone be so loyal to a person who's tried to kill them for seventeen years?"

"Have you heard anything of him joining us, Lucius?"

Harry snapped back to reality.

"I expect him to make a decision during the holidays."

Voldemort nodded and the meeting was adjourned.

"Harry." Lucius stopped him. "You'll be coming to the Manor for the holidays, correct?"

Harry smiled weakly, dazed from all the mind lapses he'd just experienced. "Of course," he said.

Lucius nodded. "I'll meet you and Draco at platform nine and three quarters next Saturday then." And he was gone.

Harry caught sight of Bellatrix one last time before he ported back to the castle, and he remembered the night at the ministry... and Sirius.

Tears welled in Harry's eyes as he walked to his and Draco's room.

* * *

Please Review

Kisses

Simone


	9. The Lucius' Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R...thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Lucius' Boy_**

* * *

"Just say something, anything," Draco pleaded, stroking the Gryffindor's hair.

Harry had come in around two and collapsed on the bed, silent as a mouse. Draco had situated it so the raven-haired teen was lying with his head in the blonde's lap.

"Harry, please."

Harry looked up at Draco, face expressionless and pale, big green eyes enveloped in darkness. His lips moved, but no sound came out.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers over Harry's flushed cheek.

"It feels like I'm suffocating," Harry finally said when Draco's eyes were getting heavy and he was almost asleep. "There's so many people relying on me for one thing, and here I am disappointing them, and they don't even know it," Harry continued.

"Harry." Draco smoothed the hair on the other boy's forehead down.

"It's like I'm not even alive anymore. I mean, I don't care about anything. I'm just kind of floating around; oblivious to whom I'm hurting in the long run. I-"

"Stop it, you know you don't mean any of this," Draco yelled.

Harry sat up. "Why don't you run... from your father, from Voldemort, from the things you know you can't handle. It'd be so easy for you, to just leave it all behind. You have enough schooling to make if from here. I mean..."

"Why didn't you run, Harry? Why didn't you get away when all the 'boy who lived' hype became too much to handle?"

Harry thought for a minute. "I wouldn't have been able to outrun the Darkness."

"And neither will I. We're both bound for things Harry; we both have futures that people planned for us. And no matter where we go, someone will recognize us. There's no escaping the impending doom that is our lives."

"But what if there was a way," Harry suggested. "What if we could alter our appearance, if we did that then we could go anywhere. We could go live in muggle cities, no one would know us there."

"We're only seventeen."

"Fake IDs."

"You don't have nearly enough magic to work to our advantage."

"But I have enough knowledge of the muggle world to help us. Remember I didn't even know there were such things as witches and wizards until I was eleven."

"Harry, this is crazy!" Draco got up and walked around the room.

"Why? Why is it so wrong for us to leave? I don't see anyone else pressured to save the world or to take it over. I don't see any reason for us to stay. I'm already hurting the people I love without them knowing, why not tell them, why not leave them a note saying_ 'I'm sorry and I can't be your savior anymore'_!?"

"You just want to walk out on our lives?"

"What are you living for, Draco? What is keeping you from doing what I've done to myself?" With that, Harry threw off his robe and the scars that Draco had gotten to know so well on Harry's body were revealed.

"I... I don't know." The blonde looked down at his feet.

Harry walked over and took Draco's head in his hands. "We don't have to live like this. Just think about it, promise me you will."

Draco nodded and his lips met Harry's in a good night kiss, then they snuggled up for bed.

* * *

"Harry."

"Mmm," Harry moaned, rolling over onto Draco's bare chest.

"Harry, you have to get up. We're leaving in less than an hour."

The raven-haired Gryffindor looked up at Draco then buried his head in the pillows once more.

Draco laughed and got out of bed. "C'mon, the Manor awaits," he said with mock enthusiasm.

Harry groaned and rolled onto the floor with a loud _thump_ sound. Draco shook his head as his boyfriend stood up, rubbing his head.

"At least tell me you're packed."

Harry nodded and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Draco heard the water running before the dark haired boy popped his head out the door. "Care to join me?"

Draco smirked and closed his trunk, then sauntered into the bathroom.

* * *

"It's been a week," Harry said, sitting across from Draco in their compartment on the train. "Do you have an answer for me yet?"

Draco sighed. "I have to make rounds."

"Mmm, been neglecting your Head Boy duties, tsk tsk, Malfoy."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, just don't keep me waiting forever," Harry said, laying down on the seat for a nap.

"I'm sorry..." Draco repeated, shutting the compartment door.

He ran into Hermione halfway down the hall. "Can I ask you something, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "If you're so inclined to do so."

"Is Harry okay?"

The question took Draco by surprise. "Yeah, he's fine."

The bushy haired girl fidgeted uncomfortably. "I know you and him have been... better yet, are 'involved', and I just... he's not been right this year, Harry hasn't. I'm not saying that's why he and you... I mean-"

"You're rambling, Granger."

"Sorry, it's just... did he tell you he tried to resurrect his godfather last year?"

Draco nodded.

"Since then... he's just seemed, different. Distant. I worry about him; he doesn't talk to us anymore, not about the important things anyway. Dumbledore says he's noticed it too. Is he staying with you for holiday?"

Draco nodded again. "I need to get going, been slacking lately."

"Right..."

"Sorry I couldn't be more help."

She waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll open up to us soon enough."

_"Don't count on it," _Draco thought as she walked away.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of a train whistle.

"We're here," Draco said, looking over at his boyfriend.

Harry yawned and got up to stretch. "Lucius said he'd meet us on the platform." He went to pull his trunk down from the overhead.

"Harry-"

"Draco, I don't feel like talking right now."

"Okay." The blonde followed him out to meet his father.

"Harry." Lucius smiled. "Draco, you look well."

"I'm your son, Lucius, not your work associate," Draco spat, heading to the car.

Harry watched Draco walk away, hostility in every step.

Lucius shrugged. "I'll deal with him when we get home. As for you," he put an arm around Harry and led him to the car, "I'm having a few 'friends' over tonight to discuss business things if you care to join us."

Harry looked at Draco sulking in the back seat of the car and then looked back to Lucius, who was awaiting an answer. "Of course."

The elder Malfoy smiled and Harry climbed into the front seat.

* * *

Please Review

Kisses

Simone


	10. The Betraying Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R...thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Betraying Boy_**

* * *

"Mum!" Draco dropped his trunk at the entranceway of Malfoy Manor and ran to hug his mother. 

"Dragon." She sighed, happily smoothing down the white-blonde hair on her son's head.

As Harry watched this interaction he smiled slightly. It was rare for him to see Draco show such affection, even toward himself.

Narcissa Malfoy spotted him at that moment, her mouth hung open in a dumbstruck, but elegant manner. A pale hand went to cover her gaping mouth. Draco turned and saw where his mother was looking.

"Dragon," she whispered in his ear. "Is it...?"

"It's not what you think mum." Draco looked at Harry, silver eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry," he finished.

"Draco, take your mother upstairs. I have matters I need to discuss with Harry," Lucius ordered.

Draco grasped his mother's hand and tore her gaze away from Harry, then led her away and up a marble staircase.

"You'll have to forgive Narcissa. She's not quite right in the head," Lucius said, motioning for Harry to follow him.

They entered a large study and Harry took a seat in one of the plush chairs across from the desk. "Who's coming tonight?" he asked.

Lucius sat in the chair at the desk. "Just the inner circle. The Dark Lord needs to perform a spell."

"Involving...?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it's supposed to strengthen him."

"He's not strong enough already? He did take what he needed from me-" And then Harry remembered when he'd gotten out of the shower that morning, Draco was clinging to his waist, trailing kisses down his neck and he was fixing his hair in the mirror, a failed effort but he tried all the same. Something had caught his eye, his forehead, a faint lightning shape, just barely visible, but it was still there. He'd brushed it off until now. "He needs _all_ of my magic."

"A process more detailed than just a simple spell." Lucius nodded. "I don't know what is going to happen."

"Can I go up to my room now?" Harry asked, feeling sick.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I just-"

But Harry was gone, up the stairs and opening doors until he found the room with his trunk.

* * *

"So basically...we're doomed," Narcissa said, sitting in her bedroom with Draco after he'd told her about Harry's "switch". 

"I just don't understand it." The woman sighed. "He was supposed to save us."

"Mum, that's exactly why he turned to the Dark side, because everything was riding on him."

"But he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort!"

Draco sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, Mum, but you can destroy a person by depending on them, and that's what happened to Harry. I'm on his side in this." And he left.

"Harry?" Draco walked into the raven-haired teen's room to find him lying face down on the bed. "Are you alright?" He sat on the edge of the mattress.

A heavy sigh escaped Harry's lips before he began talking into the bed. "He's taking all of my magic...tonight, with some form of active spell," was the muffled reply.

"You can't let him do that!" Draco cried.

"Unfortunately, I can."

Draco snatched up his boyfriend's left arm and pushed up the sleeve to reveal cuts, just minutes old. "You have to stop this, Harry."

Harry looked up to see the worry and concern in the blonde's eyes. "I know," he whispered before crawling up into Draco's lap. "I'm just scared."

* * *

Harry was seated in a wooden chair, head falling back to look at the ceiling. They were in a basement room in the Manor that strangely resembled a dungeon. The rest of the inner-circle Death Eaters who were all holding candles, except for Lucius who held a silver dagger, surrounded him. 

Voldemort stood before Harry. "Malfoy," he called and Lucius stepped forward.

Instructions had been given before hand, so Lucius walked towards Harry, glanced at Voldemort then slit Harry's right wrist. The Gryffindor winced as he felt blood slip down his palms.

The elder Malfoy looked at his master, whose wrist was also split open. He hesitated.

"Do it," Voldemort commanded.

Harry shut his eyes as Lucius took another step towards him. "Stop," Harry cried. "I'm sorry, my Lord, but I can't let you do this."

Voldemort glared at him. "Why should I let you live after this? After you've betrayed me?"

Harry's mind raced. "I..." He looked from Voldemort's face to his gushing wrist and to the Dark Lord again. "I can bring Draco to our side."

* * *

Please Review 

Sorry this chapter's so short, I had to end it there, for suspense, ya know, I'll try and update soon.

Kisses

Simone


	11. The Odd Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R...thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Odd Boy_**

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning to find Harry in his bed, one of his wrists gauzed. "Harry," he called. The raven-haired teen's eyes fluttered open. "What happened, you didn't let them...did you?" Panic filtered through in his voice.

Harry sat up. "No, no, calm down. They didn't do anything." Harry saw Draco's eyes wander down to his wrist. "Anything permanent," he continued. "Actually, they restored my magic."

The blonde looked confused. "But...why?"

Harry shrugged. "He figured I would be more use with it after all."

Draco wasn't convinced. The day before, Voldemort would rather have killed Harry than give him his magic back.

"Harry-"

"Hush." Harry cut the Slytherin off with a kiss.

_'What are you playing at, Potter?' _Draco thought.

* * *

As the break passed, Draco's suspicions rose.

There was much more touching, kissing, much more seduction from Harry's front.

_'Almost like he's trying to convince me. Or...claim me.'_

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, Harry was sitting on Draco's lap and they were absorbed in a round of deep kisses.

"Bloody fucking hell!" They heard from the doorway. Looking over, they saw Ron standing, white in the face, mouth hanging open in disgust, next to a tight lipped, disappointed looking Hermione.

"Nice holiday, guys?" Harry asked, still on the blonde's lap.

Ron looked as though he were going to vomit. Hermione grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room, shutting the compartment door behind her.

"Well, now I don't have to worry about telling them." Harry smiled and leaned back in for a kiss.

Draco turned away.

"Dray?" Harry ran his hand through silk-blonde hair.

"Harry," Draco began. "I understand the darkness, the cutting, the angst. That's who I knew I was getting involved with. But something happened; I assume it had to do with Voldemort, because even my dark Harry still had some concern for his friends, had some concern for me."

Harry looked confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Draco sighed, "I think we need to take a break. At least until you can convince me that you're the same guy that no one else but me knew you to be." He got up and walked to the door. Looking back at Harry, he offered a weak smile before leaving.

"Damn it!" Harry cried.

* * *

"Granger." Draco caught her in the walkway on the train.

"Oh, uh, hi." She looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "About back there." He nodded towards the compartment Harry was now occupying alone. "I don't know what's gotten into him as of late."

The corners of her lips turned up as if she were going to smile. "I suppose no one does really."

It was a weak attempt at a lighthearted response, but who was Draco to judge.

"Well I gotta..." Hermione started.

"Yeah, sorry." Draco let her go, probably to tend to a stunned Ron.

* * *

"Will you bloody come in here already!?" Blaise spat opening his compartment door after watching Draco's shadow pace by for about the millionth time.

The blonde nodded and took a seat across from Blaise. "We're friends, right Zabini?" the blonde asked uncomfortably.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I would have to assume so, seeing that I am the only one that knows about the tattoo you got on your arse sixth year."

Draco smiled and pushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "I was drunk and I got it removed a week later."

Blaise smirked, the patent Slytherin duo smirk, and crossed his arms. "Yes, but the memories of Midge the fairy will linger in our minds forever. So what were you pacing for?"

The blonde shifted in his seat. "It's just...I need to tell you something."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and Draco continued. "For the past couple of weeks...well, I've sort of...been seeing this guy."

"Uh-huh, black hair, green eyes, big obvious lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead?" Blaise ticked off Harry's characteristics like it was nothing.

Draco shook his head, trying not to smile at his best friend's all-knowing exterior. "He's changing, Zabini, and I need to know why."

"Malfoy." Blaise sighed. "You know we're Death Eaters, so I'll assume you know that Harry's in the inner circle and I'm not. I can't tell you things that I don't know, and well, basically Harry knows a lot more than I do."

"Lucius wants me to join."

Blaise chewed on his bottom lip. "What else is new?"

"But what I don't get is that since the minute I turned seventeen he's been pushing me to decide, to 'take my place'. It's come up in every conversation we've had, even when I bloody ask what's for dinner. But, this is the weird part; in the middle of holiday it just stopped. Didn't even mention it when I left."

Blaise nodded in understanding. "Harry."

"Harry," Draco confirmed with a nod.

"I'll keep my ears open, let you know if I catch anything at the next meeting."

The train pulled into the Hogwarts station.

"Thanks. Oh, and one other thing," Draco said as the pair stood and Blaise pulled on his Slytherin robes. "Why don't you seem as dedicated to Voldemort as Harry and Lucius?"

"Because I'm not," was the simple reply as they headed out with the rest of the school to the horseless carriages.

* * *

Slytherin duo-I've always seen Blaise and Draco as sort of a Gryffindor trio type pair, like they'reinseparable and they work well together...best friends, you know

* * *

Please Review

Kisses

Simone


	12. The Plotting Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Plotting Boy_**

* * *

The end of holiday feast went as Harry remembered it going, the same for seven years in a row.

He yawned as Seamus droned on about his trip to the states. Hermione shot him a look that he couldn't quite figure out, scolding and…remorse?

He shook it off and reached for another roll. His sleeve fell halfway down his forearm, just far enough to reveal a hint of his mutilation. Sticking the roll in his mouth he quickly plunged his arm under the table.

Looking up he realized that everyone was still thoroughly engrossed in Seamus' story. Almost everyone. Hermione was staring at her best friend in horror.

Harry's stomach turned and he rushed out of the hall. Locking himself in the nearest lavatory he dropped his school bag and dug around inside of it for his razor-_his friend._

Taking it out he caught sight of himself in the mirror, flushed and embarrassed. He froze; something glinted in his eyes that he'd never noticed before.

_Fear._

He dropped the razor-_his demise._ Grabbed his bag and ran for the dungeons.

* * *

"I went out with Ginny," Blaise said to Draco. "Just a few dates."

They were sitting in the living area in Draco's room, neither having spoken for a while.

"That's how the doubt set in," he went on. "It was end of term last year. I took her to Hogsmead. Spur of the moment thing really. She just seemed so…happy. Not when I asked her on a date, but in general. I wanted that. I wanted to know why she got to have it."

He sighed, "Anyway, by that time I was already bound by a fate I wish I hadn't chosen. Prime meat for the Death Eater convention, and I got to bring the 'Golden Boy' down with me, I guess I got some twisted satisfaction knowing I wasn't the only one in hell. After I was sworn in I didn't see Ginny anymore. She started avoiding me in the halls. I never told her what had happened. She just knew."

Just then, as Draco was going to provide some words of comfort, the portrait swung open and Harry stumbled in.

"Harry what are you doing?" Draco jumped up in alarm.

"No," Harry started. "Let me talk. I don't want this; I don't want to feel compelled to hurt myself whenever things get rough, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be at the beck and call of the _thing_ that's tried to kill me all my life."

"Maybe I should…" Blaise started to get up.

"No, stay, you should hear this too," Harry commanded. "Listen, I don't want to be ruled, controlled. I don't want to keep hurting. Draco, I told Voldemort that I would bring you to his side if he let me keep my magic."

Draco flinched.

"I know," Harry went on, "I betrayed you, I'm sorry, and I'll understand if you never forgive me. But I can't live like this anymore. I can't be suffocated by these things, these people."

"Harry," Draco walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

The Gryffindor flinched and Blaise gritted his teeth on the couch.

Draco lifted Harry's sleeve to reveal the burning mark that lay there.

"We're not going," Harry stated.

"But, Harry, what about Pansy?"

"She'll figure it out, either she covers for us or she doesn't, eventually they'll realize we're not coming back."

Draco steadied his boyfriend as Harry's knees bucked.

"Harry," Blaise continued to protest.

"I know," Harry held onto Draco, pain coursing through his body. "They'll kill us if they get the chance."

"I'm not ready to die," Blaise said, as the call became more persistent.

"Then we won't give them the chance to find us."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled and winced in the process, "With a distraction."

* * *

"Harry, I don't know," Draco protested, he was lying in bed with Harry that night, Blaise asleep on the couch in the next room.

"Please Dray, do this for me, do this to save me. I promise it'll be over soon."

"I-"

Harry cut him off with a kiss before he could say anymore.

"That doesn't solve the problem," Draco said, eyes closed as he breathed in Harry.

"No, it just delays it," Harry smiled and captured Draco's lips again. They heard the portrait open and faint voices from the other room.

"Ginny," Harry whispered kissing Draco's forehead. He got up and pulled on his pajama pants, then tossed the blonde's his as well.

They walked out together, both disregarding shirts, and found Blaise and Ginny on two separate couches in the living room.

"Hey Gin," Harry sat with Draco on the carpet, "Found it all right?"

She nodded and a smile took over her features. "You know, imaging the two of you…together really puts a picture in a girls head."

Draco blushed, something unusual for his Malfoy exterior.

"I see Ron and Hermione wasted no time in telling all of Gryffindor about finding me and Draco on the train." Harry said.

"Oh, no. They just told me. Hermione's really worried about you, Harry."

Harry nodded, "I know, that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about."

"Ginny," Blaise spoke. She turned to look at him, and Harry saw admiration in her eyes, he nudged Draco and the blonde nodded seeing it too. "Harry's figured out how to take down Voldemort."

Ginny gasped, "Really!? We have to tell Dumbledore!"

"Gin," Harry interrupted, "We can't. Dumbledore can't know."

"No one can," Blaise finished. "At least not until it's over."

"What? Why?"

"Ginny, there's something," Harry began, and then lost the words to say it accurately, "Ginny, I'm a Death Eater."

The youngest Wesley froze, all color chased out of her face. "You're lying," She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Gin, but it's true."

She gripped the arm on the couch, "I-I knew something was off. We-we all did. But this…I…"

"I know, it's a lot to comprehend. But, Gin, listen, we're leaving." Harry told her.

She looked to Blaise for comfort, but all he could do was nod in agreement with Harry.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked back to Harry.

"A cabin out in the mountains, owned by the Malfoy family. No one will look there for ages."

"We don't know how long we'll be gone," Blaise continued, Draco looked down at his lap.

"So…what are you telling me for?" Ginny asked.

"We need an accomplice," Harry said, "You have to tell everyone that you saw us leave, and you don't know where we went."

"Together?"

Harry looked at Draco, then at Blaise. "Just Blaise and I, everyone mostly suspects that we're friends, so it won't be that hard to convince them."

Ginny looked at Draco, "What about Malfoy?"

Harry squeezed the blonde's hand and Draco spoke, "I'll be sitting on Voldemort's throne."

* * *

Please Review

Kisses

Simone


	13. The Runaway Boys

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thank so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Runaway Boys_**

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

"Narcissa sent more muffins," Blaise said to Harry, setting a basket full of chocolate chip muffins on the oak coffee table.

The sliding glass door leading to the back porch was open, letting in a cool January breeze. Harry was stretched out on the couch, letter in hand.

"You okay?" Blaise asked, sitting in his favorite rocking chair.

The Gryffindor sighed, and then read aloud:

"Lucius still gloating. Dark Lord handing down. More soon, Draco."

"Handing down?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Means he's giving up command soon. Draco will be in power."

"You're not convinced." The Slytherin read the look on Harry's face.

"I just…" He got up and went to the burning fireplace to toss Draco's letter in like he'd done to all of the blonde's posts in the last two weeks. "I don't want him to get wrapped up in-"

"What you got wrapped up in," Blaise finished.

"Darkness."

"Makes you power hungry."

"Makes you weak," Harry said bitterly.

Blaise sighed. "You don't trust the letters because they don't sound like the Draco we know. But Harry, you have to remember, anything he sends us could be intercepted. Only when he gains power will he be able to send out letters in full detail."

Harry nodded. "Heard from Ginny?"

"Yeah, she owled this morning. Said we're still being missed terribly, Dumbledore's still baffled as to why we would leave, especially you. And that Hermione suspects something."

"Figures," Harry scoffed. "With our luck, she'd put it all together soon enough."

Blaise pulled out the letter and scanned it for things he could have forgotten. "Oh, and Ron has some theory that you and I ran off together, gay lovers, and he thinks that Draco killed himself because of it."

They smiled and Harry reached for a muffin. "Do you want to write Narcissa, or shall I?" he asked.

"You can, I'll write Ginny," Blaise said.

"Ask her if there's any word on the Order."

Blaise nodded and went to the bar, connecting the kitchen and the living room.

It was a small cabin, obviously picked out by Narcissa Malfoy, because Lucius would never go for anything so… ordinary. There were three bedrooms (Harry slept in Draco's and Blaise slept in Narcissa's, Lucius's room scared them both) and the one living room where the boys spent most of their time on the couch and in the rocker or one of the two overstuffed armchairs (The living room was the biggest room in the cabin). There was also a television in a cabinet, part of the bookshelf.

Draco said his mom had gotten it once Lucius had stopped coming to the mountains with herself and Draco.

Then there was the back sliding door, which the two run away Death Eaters liked to keep open. There was the aforementioned bar, which was part of the tiny kitchen with a fridge, stove, sink, and odds and ends of cabinets.

There was a small hallway towards the front of the house, which turned into the various bedrooms and the single bathroom. At the end of the hallway was the front door, which always remained locked.

Blaise started his letter and Harry headed out to the back porch. He looked out over the mountains and streams. Hedwig rested on the back of one of the patio chairs.

"Hey girl," he cooed to the bird. "You've seen Dray, right? Is he okay?" She hooted and nipped Harry's fingers. He smiled. "I'll have to take that as a yes."

She hopped onto his arm and he sat down, stroking her head.

"It's nice up here, isn't it? Snowy mountains, freezing steams, thick fog in the morning, quiet, no one but me and Blaise around for miles. Perfect for you, huh?"

She nipped at his fingers again and he let her fly off.

Once she disappeared Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Merlin, Harry, I thought you were in bed!" 

Harry heard Blaise yell and he opened his eyes to find that it was dark out. _'Was it dark when I fell asleep?'_ he thought, and then suddenly realized he was freezing.

It was snowing. Harry was covered in snow.

Blaise disappeared for a moment then returned with a blanket that he wrapped around Harry after brushing the snow off. "We'll be lucky if you don't have pneumonia." He helped the Gryffindor inside.

"You're such a mom," Harry said hoarsely.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go run a bath. Sit on the couch for a minute." He sat Harry down and went into the bathroom.

Harry's whole body began shaking as Blaise returned.

"Alright, go soak for a while, until you can feel everything again. I'll owl Narcissa." The Slytherin helped him off the couch and Harry dropped the blanket, went to the bathroom and pealed off his snow-sopped clothes.

Harry stayed in the bath until all feeling came back throughout his body and he could tell the difference between hot and cold again.

"What time is it?" he called to Blaise, slipping on his pajamas.

"Almost ten."

He walked out to the living room, where Blaise was watching his normal evening shows.

"You left me out there for that long!?"

"I thought you were in your room!" Blaise defended himself. "There's tea on the bar."

"Thanks." He grabbed a cup and sat on the couch.

"You probably have a cold."

"Go figure." Harry smirked and they watched TV for a while longer.

* * *

"I'm going to run down to town, do you want some more soda, or soup, or something?" Blaise asked. 

Harry was thoroughly bundled on the couch, it had been two days since his camp out on the porch and he was suffering from a bad cold and, what Narcissa said from the boys' description of it, a case of the chills.

"All of the above," he sniffed, flipping the channels from one daytime TV show to the next.

The resident Slytherin nodded. "I'll be back soon." As he headed out the door, Hedwig flew in.

Harry sighed and took the letter that she offered.

He read:

_Harry,_

His heart dropped, it was from Hermione.

_I saw Hedwig fly into the owlry the other day and then Ginny walked out with a letter._

_She wouldn't tell me what was going on at first, but eventually she caved._

_I started this letter knowing exactly what I was going to say, but now I'm at a loss for words._

_We miss you, all of us, especially Ron and myself._

_I haven't told him about, well the whole Death Eater thing. I'm still trying to figure it out myself really. And I won't say anything, not unless you give me the go ahead._

_I won't tell Dumbledore either, just please write me back._

_Please._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry closed his eyes, letter clutched in his hand,

_'What have I done?'_ he scolded himself.

_'Damn it, Potter, you betrayed the people who love you. You ruined Blaise's life, and you sent your boyfriend to take what is believed to be his proper place with evil lords._

_'And now you're sick and you can't do a bloody thing about any of it!'

* * *

_

Please Review

Kisses

Simone


	14. The Evil Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thank so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Evil Boy_**

* * *

A week passed of Harry lying on the couch, bundled up, and watching old sitcoms. Blaise took care of him and spent most of his time writing what Harry could only assume were love letters to Ginny.

Finally, Harry was thinking clearly enough to contemplate writing Hermione back, so he re-read her letter.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, his hair dripping wet, having just gotten out of the shower (don't worry, he's dressed).

"Hermione wrote last week, pried everything out of Ginny," he handed the letter to the brunette and walked to the kitchen for some more tea.

"Do you want some-" he started, but then Hedwig flew in through the back door.

Blaise looked up. "Draco," he said.

"It's got to be," Harry added, with more hope than certainty.

They hadn't heard anything from the blonde in a week, both were beginning to worry.

Hedwig perched on the counter and Harry took the parchment:

_Harry,_

_Write Lupin, tell him to get help and go to your Aunt and Uncle's house in Surrey, Lucius will be there looking for you. Eleven._

_More soon_

_D_

Harry took out a quill and parchment from one of the drawers.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked from the couch, Hermione's letter still in his hands.

The Gryffindor started the tip for Lupin.

_Moony-_

Harry froze, if he did that, wrote Remus as Moony, he would know.

He would know that it was Harry.

"Harry?"

_Moony_

_The Dursleys, number four Privet Drive, Surry, eleven tonight, Lucius Malfoy will be there in search of Harry Potter._

_Go with help._

He folded it and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Lupin."

The bird flew off and Harry turned to a very impatient looking Blaise. "He set Lucius up."

* * *

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco called; it was midnight in the Riddle home.

"Yes, Lord?" The two men approached.

"Go to Surrey, find Lucius," he commanded.

The two bowed out.

"As for the rest of you…" Draco looked towards the other Death Eaters in the room. "You're to wait in the library until I give further instruction." They began to file out. "Pettigrew, stay."

Peter reluctantly stopped and waited until all that were remaining in the study were himself Draco and Voldemort, sitting to Draco's right, observing his skills.

"Yes, my newly appointed Lord?"

"You sicken me _rat_," Draco hissed. "You're lucky to have lived so long." Voldemort watched as the blonde pulled out his wand and cast a spell that would presumably turn Peter into his rat self for good.

"Lestrange!" he spat and Bellatrix rushed in. "Take care of _that_." He pointed with his wand at the confused rat.

"Yes, my Lord."

She stunned it then picked it up by the tail and left the room.

Voldemort turned to Draco as the blonde took his seat. "You seem to have a handle on things," the former Dark Lord said.

Draco nodded. "I perceived it as being a much more difficult task."

"Well, once Potter lets it all out, tells all our plans to Dumbledore, then you'll have a royal mess on your hands."

"How do you know he'll tell?"

"He was trusted here, among the inner circle. The kind of information he retained is very valuable, especially to members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry could use that information to get back on the Order's good side."

Draco nodded.

"I was surprised when he left," Voldemort continued. "I more or less expected it of Zambini, but not Potter." He waved his hand as if to signify that it was of no importance, something you could just write off, betrayal that is. "But that doesn't matter, they'll get what's coming soon enough."

Draco gritted his teeth and held his tongue. Blaise was just as loyal as anyone, even more so, he knew from experience. And who did Voldemort think he _was_ to know what to expect of Harry?

"Well, I'm off to bed," Voldemort said before sauntering out of the room.

Draco let out a deep sigh. Lucius should have been retained an hour ago, now it was Crabbe and Goyle Sr.'s turn.

He'd take Bellatrix himself; those were the only real threats. Besides Peter, but he'd been taken care of, locked in a plastic tank in the living room until further notice.

And of course Voldemort, but only Harry could deal with him. It was the prophecy after all.

Blaise would be there, too and he would help Draco fend off the other Death Eaters.

Malfoy and Zambini, the unbeatable team.

Draco leaned back in his chair; it would all be over soon, he would be with Harry again. He just had to hold on a little longer…

* * *

"This was a set up, wasn't it?" Lucius spat as Remus shoved him into a holding cell in the Ministry where he would remain until his trial.

"We got a tip." The werewolf locked the door to the cell.

"I knew he was up to something," the elder Malfoy grumbled.

"Who? Voldemort?"

Lucius glared at him. "No, you prat-"

"Might I remind you that I am a werewolf, you're in a cage, and the full moon is tomorrow-"

"Draco," he said. "Draco is ruling for the Dark Lord."

Lupin studied the other man for a moment, looking for traces of a lie on his face. He nodded, satisfied, and then made his way to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Please Review

Kisses

Simone Simon


	15. The Anonymous Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The Anonymous Boy_**

* * *

"I think we have a break in the mysterious 'No Voldemort action' case," Lupin called, walking in on an Order meeting. 

Dumbledore looked up at him.

"Tonks and Severus have restrained Crabbe and Goyle Sr. They showed up outside of the Dursley house shortly after you left."

Lupin nodded and took his seat next to Moody. "The anonymous tip I got wasn't so anonymous."

"You were with holding information from us, Mr. Lupin?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"It wasn't important at the time, but now, Lucius has told me something that makes it significant."

"Go on, Remus," Dumbledore insisted.

"Well…the tip was from Harry."

Everyone's attention quickly shifted to the werewolf. He'd heard from the boy that no one had seen in three weeks and was presumed dead.

"The note wasn't signed, how do you know it was from Potter?" Moody asked.

"Because," Lupin began. "It was addressed to 'Moony', my nickname in school. James, Sirius, and Peter only knew it, but Harry found a map, and he was the last person to know. Harry's the only likely suspect, because it's not likely that Peter would tip me off, and I have no reason to believe that Sirius or James have risen from the dead."

Dumbledore nodded. "So what happened to make this adequate?"

"Draco Malfoy is Voldemort's heir, he's taken over the Death Eaters, and Lucius believes it was Draco that set him up."

There were murmurs and whispers around the table.

"So you think Harry and Draco are working together?" McGonagall asked.

"Impossible." Snape and Tonks entered the room. "A Slytherin and Gryffindor, _that_ Slytherin and Gryffindor? It would never happen," Snape assured the room.

"Please, Severus," McGonagall went on. "You know as well as I do that the pair had been getting considerably close before they disappeared."

"She's right, Severus," Dumbledore agreed. "I noticed it as well, or at least, I _didn't_ notice the quarrels."

Snape sat down in defeat.

"So now we figure out how to contact Harry, and see if he'll tell us what's going on," Arthur Weasley offered.

"No," Lupin said. "We wait for him to contact us."

* * *

"Potter," Blaise called from the kitchen. It seemed their little cozy cabin was getting littler and less cozy. 

Harry popped his head in from the porch. "Yeah?"

"I've got to get out of here, you up for a movie?"

"What's playing?"

"I don't know, but at this point, I'll see anything." He grabbed his coat off one of the bar stools.

"I'm just going to stick around here," Harry said, walking into the kitchen.

"C'mon, Potter, I'm suffocating in this place. I _have_ to get out," Blaise whined.

Harry hesitated. "One movie?"

"Just one, and you can come straight back," Blaise pleaded.

"Okay." Harry nodded and grabbed his own coat.

* * *

**_Six Hours and three movies later…_**

As Harry collapsed on his bed, he heard Blaise fumbling around in the bathroom.

It was almost two in the morning. They'd stayed at the theater for more than the one movie Blaise had promised, and with the hike home (busses had stopped running at midnight) Harry was wiped out. Blaise didn't look so good either.

The Gryffindor pulled back the covers and was about to settle in for the night, and most of the next day, when he noticed a piece of parchment lying on the usually empty desk in the room that his boyfriend typically occupied.

He walked over and grabbed the letter.

_Harry,_

_Came by looking for you and Zambini, got a little worried when neither of you appeared to be here, but then I saw the remains of breakfast on the stove and figured that you had just gone out._

_I waited around as long as I could, but I had to get back to the Riddle place by ten. Sorry I missed you._

_Love, Draco_

Harry's heart sank, he crumpled the note and tossed it back on the desk, and then he barged into Blaise's room.

"I'm going to kick your arse, Zambini!" He jumped on the bed, crushing the Slytherin.

"What the hell-?"

"Draco came by while we were at the cinema, for six, sodding hours!" Harry hit Blaise with a pillow violently. "He waited around then left at ten!"

"Calm down." Blaise was trying to block the repeated pillow hits. "I'm sorry! But think of it like this: If he was able to get away once, he can do it again!"

Harry stopped and stood up. "You're right. I just… freaked out. I really wish I could have seen him, you know? He tossed the pillow back on the bed and headed for the door. "Night."

"Bloody hell!" Blaise cried before lying back down in bed, his guard up for several minutes before he was able to try and sleep.

* * *

Please Review 

Kisses

Simone


	16. The End Of The Boy

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…thanks for noticing

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**Dedication:** This one's for Cole

**A/N:** Thanks SO much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

:'( Well this is the last chapter, I'm sorry if it seems to end to abruptly, but I thought it needed to come to a close. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who didn't, I hope you all liked it.

* * *

**The 'Not so Golden Boy': _The End Of The Boy_**

* * *

_"Harry?" Draco found his boyfriend lying on the couch in Malfoy manor._

_"Yes, Draco?"_

_The blonde went and sat with the Gryffindor. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and the Slytherin buried his head in his chest._

_"I'm scared," he whispered into Harry's shirt._

_Harry gently rocked him. "I know," he said and kissed the top of Draco's head. "I am too."_

_"Harry?"_

_"Yes, Draco?"_

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_"I know." Their lips met in a heated kiss. "Neither can I," Harry whispered…_

* * *

Draco shot up in bed. 

He covered his face with his hands as he went over his dream in his head.

It had been so real.

Next thing he knew, the Slytherin was on his way to the mountains…

* * *

"You don't look so good," Blaise informed Harry as he entered the living room that morning. "Hope it's not from being up so late. You can go back to bed if you'd like…" 

Harry was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Harry?"

"I had a dream," he said. "Draco was in it."

Blaise looked around the empty cabin, confused. "Sorry?" he offered, uncertain.

Harry shook his head and the subject was dropped.

"Hungry?" Blaise asked.

"No, I don't think I could stomach anything right now."

Blaise nodded and set out in making his own breakfast.

About an hour later the pair of them were watching TV when the front door burst open.

"What the hell?" Blaise stood up as Harry pulled out his wand.

Draco stood in the doorway.

"Malfoy?"

Draco nodded as he walked towards them.

"Draco," Harry whined, embracing his boyfriend.

"Before you two start… making up for lost time, what in bloody hell are you doing here?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked from him to Harry, then back again. "I had a really strange dream and I just had to see you."

Blaise nodded. "Okay, I'll be in my room."

As he exited, Harry caught Draco's lips with his own, sharing a kiss that they had both yearned for, for weeks now. The blonde wound his fingers into Harry's raven hair, as Harry pulled them both onto the couch, Draco crashing down on top of Harry.

The Gryffindor's hands wandered around to the small of Draco's back, and he ran them under the blonde's shirt. He ran them along Draco's bare flesh, and in the end wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's waist and pulled Draco as close to himself as possible.

"Harry?" Draco panted.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, catching his breath.

"I love you." The blonde stroked Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. "I missed you."

They kissed again, tongues roaming, as well as hands.

"Now," Harry said, once they had finally pulled their lips apart. "You said something about a dream?"

Draco nodded, folding his body into Harry's. "We were in the study at the Manor. I told you I was scared, you said you were too, and we were kissing and then I said-"

"That you didn't think you could do it anymore," Harry finished.

Draco looked up at him. "Yes, how did you-?"

"I had the same dream."

"Oh…well when I woke up I realized I couldn't stand not being with you anymore. So…"

They sat in silence for a while, Draco's head resting gently on Harry's chest, Harry toying with Draco's hair.

"Dray?" Harry finally asked. "What do you think 'it' was?"

Draco looked up at the Gryffindor, and then rolled up the sleeve on Harry's left arm, revealing the Dark Mark, then he rolled up his own sleeve, to show his arm bore the same symbol. "This is 'it'."

Harry ran his fingers over the mark on Draco's arm. "What do we do now? Now that we both know we can't do this anymore?"

Draco kissed Harry hard on the mouth. "Do you love me, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "So much."

"Then trust me. I've got a plan…"

* * *

Once word reached the **Daily Prophet**, it was only a matter of time before the whole of the Wizarding world found out. 

Voldemort was dead; all the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban, all but three that is. And Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the golden boy, had run off with Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, heir to the Dark throne.

But what knocked everyone off their feet? That would have had to have been the fact that Harry Potter had been a Death Eater himself.

Oh, it was big all right.

And Hogwarts had all the information first hand. Blaise Zambini had avoided imprisonment by offering what he knew, and he got to tell the whole school that Harry and Draco were a couple and had plotted to take down Voldemort themselves, then once that had been accomplished, they gathered all the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Draco called a Death Eater meeting to trap them all.

By the time the cells locked in Azkaban, the boys had disappeared.

So the world seemed relatively right once again.

This is where this story ends, with the "Not so Golden" boy out of the magical picture, with his friends trying to piece their lives back together without him, with the memories of all that happened.

And with a certain blonde, who made him question everything, and who, inevitably, tore his life apart.

I'm sure you're wondering what happened to our favorite couple… well, let's just say there's an apartment in muggle London where a teen with vibrant green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead is kissing the neck of a boy with unusually white-blonde hair and rare gray eyes…

* * *

Please Review 

**A/N:** I think it might be awhile before I post another story…I'm not making any promises, but I've begun a sequel to **On Your Knees, Potter**, and if I can get a little more of a plot line going in that, I'll probably post it. But other than that, I've got a lot going on with school, so I may work on fics if I have free time, but there's a good chance nothing more than a one shot will come out until June.

So once again, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading…

Kisses

Simone Simon


End file.
